The Hetalia Project
by AvariceRose
Summary: What happened to the Nations? Where did they go? And what happened in the world that called them back? (A previous post on dA but I figured I'd move it here)
1. Reborn

Reborn…

Everything was constricting. My borders felt strange, more jagged, defined. There was a burning sensation beneath my surface, something rushing, pulsing. I felt as though Armageddon was upon me and then darkness turned to a violent white light. I gasped for something I couldn't describe, but I needed it. The light was blinding and oxygen was rushing in and out of my body? I rolled to one side and saw a hand. Was a human here? The hand moved its fingers and I felt a tingling sensation along my side. I saw a reflection, a pair of crimson eyes shining in fear, a naked body as pale as snow, and silver hair falling into those lost eyes. One detail I could not ignore was a necklace dangling from this human's neck. I watched the hand gently grab the pendant and the human seemed to bring it to my eyes to see.

"Blut und Eisen," my mind raced and then memories flooded back, but not just the memories; the pain. I saw my life expanding over hundreds of years, the victories and the defeats, and then…I felt the cold hands rake over my body and the pain of being ripped in half, ripped from my brother. Then came the wall that not only divided, but closed around my cold heart. The screams I realized came from me. I saw their faces all over again, some I resented, some I missed, but the pain, oh the pain, I felt as though I were on fire. I cried, I cried out for someone to hear. I was alone, cold, naked, reborn. I was like a child all over again, terrified of the unknown.

"Bitte, lieber Gott, warum?" I started to crawl towards the refection and watched the scars mark me with all of my pride and shame. The pain was overwhelming, I had forgotten so much in my absence. I struggled to make it to the reflection and I heard doors opening behind me. Everything was going black again; this human form couldn't take the pain like I could in my old form.

"Please, try to relax, you are fine," a deep voice said and something pinched my arm. A wave of nausea swept over me and my lids grew heavy.

"Ungarn…" The world was once again black.

When I came too again, I was laying on what appeared to be a hospital bed. Something was stuck in my arm. The sun was streaming through the window and an old man was standing over my bed. I snorted at his stern face.

"It's nice to see you too. Welcome back to the world."

"Thanks for bringing me here," my accent was so thick it shocked me. I used to speak English better than this, "So why am I here."

"We brought you all back," the old man's face turned into an evil smile, "as part of an experiment."

"What? Did you bring us all back?" I shot up out of bed only to be reminded of how sore I was.

"All but one."

"All but one? Well which one isn't here? I need to know!"

"You will need to find out for yourself."

"What type of project is this?"

"Simply put; the Hetalia project."

I felt the heat in my neck flush. This doctor was obviously a scientist. I felt my old pride fall back into place as I toyed with the cross around my neck. A new journey was about to begin. Would history repeat itself or would it end right? Would I find her again, or lose once more? I inhaled and shut my eyes, this was a new chance.

"Gilbert to, today is the start of your second chance."

"What do I have to do?" My blood red eyes flickered over the old man.

"Don't mess up, Prussia."

* * *

**Going to re-post this and start filling in each fan-fiction as I go.**


	2. Meeting

CHAPTER ONE  
PART ONE: ELIZAVETA

If there was one thing about being an RA I hated the most it was dealing with extremely loud, newly independent, and hormone crazed freshmen of both genders stuffed like tuna in a can. I calmly walked over to the newly ramped up personal nightclub and rapped three times on the door. I flipped my ponytail behind my back and huffed. I could hear the whispers and giggles of one –too-many-girls in one double room. Just as I was getting ready to slam on the door again, an innocent, red head poked her head out.

"Oh, hey Liz," her grin said it all. I didn't respond but pushed the door opened and went directly to the end of the wooden bed post, popped the false top and pulled out a beer.

"Consider this your warning, ladies," I tossed the beer in the trashcan and then kicked the metal bucket to the center of the floor, "Empty everything out and I'll spare you the red tape." My green eyes shifted over the seven, small, fresh off the school bus girls. They immediately gave up their stash and I was the lucky one who got to lug it down to the trash room.

"Just what I needed tonight, exam tomorrow and then moving out," I wiped my forehead on my way back up the long stairs. I hoped the next RA wouldn't go crazy with this wing; I smiled, not that I cared. After tomorrow I was moving to a new honors house where a group of international students were expected to arrive. I had to admit, I was excited. I could speak fluent Spanish, some Italian, Japanese, some French and a little German. My father had been a scientist in intelligence for the U.S. military so we traveled a lot. Since my mom died, we settled in a small town in New York. He now worked at a government lab and I went to college.

I pushed the door to my room opened and shut it quietly. I stood in front of my mirror and let my long, wavy brown hair down. It was my second year of college, good for me, and nothing exciting had happened. As I pulled the covers over me I wondered if the international students would change that. I hoped so. I dreamed of white, black and red, though I didn't know why…

"Oh, Elisabeth, I'm so glad you are finally all moved in, how was your exam?" Mrs. Bradley gushed as she met me outside of my private room.

"As good as an eight o'clock exam can go," I forced a smile at the international coordinators excitement. The honors "house" was more like a mansion. There were so many rooms, different living spaces, a large kitchen and dining area, a game room and an outdoor pool. All this for international students?

"I'm so glad you are their acting hostess and RA, you'll love them all, Elisabeth, I promise," Mrs. Bradley's wink made my stomach flip flopped. I watched a long bus pull up under the sunshine and blue sky. I inhaled as the doors opened and tugged my skirt down. The scene that unfolded before me made life seem like a dream.

The first two students off the bus were boys; one had emerald eyes, a thick brow, short blonde hair and a serious expression, while the other was a lighter blonde with sky blue eyes, glasses, and a youthful smile. I gulped as the next two came off the bus. They were twins? Both were the same height, had copper colored hair, and a unique curl to their hair. One looked like he was in pain and the other seemed too happy. Two girls and a boy followed. One had blonde hair that was in a pixie cut and extremely large…ah…breasts, the other girl had long platinum blonde hair and a harsh expression, even though she was petite and pretty. The boy the petite girl clung to was tall, had the same platinum hair and unique lavender eyes. His smile seemed sincere, but ominous. I ignored it. Two more boys made the plunge off the bus; one had to be Chinese and the other Japanese. The Chinese boy had a ponytail flopped over one shoulder, while helping the shy Japanese boy walk forward. A herd of five more boys trampled off loud and laughing. A small girl with short blonde hair also was helped off the bus by a boy who looked like her twin as well. Three shy boys stumbled off the bus, clinging in a way to the one with the glasses. A quiet boy with blonde hair that looked a lot like the second boy came off the bus by himself. A dark haired boy with green eyes and a blonde haired boy with blue eyes bounced off the bus arm and arm. I raised my eyebrow at that. Another blonde kid came off the bus with a dark haired young man that caught my breath. He was handsome and held himself in a stoic way as the blonde (I couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl) babbled on about something in another language, Polish maybe? Two more boys came off the bus, both with olive skin and arguing about something. How many were there? Another boy and girl bounced off the bus. I heard Mrs. Bradley squeal in anticipation.

A tall, masculine looking young man stepped down and looked around cautiously before his eyes settled on me. I watched his blue eyes widen and I felt my face flush. I heard him murmur in German behind him and I heard someone running through the bus. The sun glinted off his silver hair at first, so I couldn't see his face. He had burst past his blonde counterpart and stopped a few feet in front of Mrs. Bradley and I. I gulped.

He was tall, lightly muscled, and pale for someone of his build, but his eyes. I found those blood-red eyes to be the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. His breathing was uneven as he studied me for a few seconds before laughing and saying something back to his brother. I balled my fists; he had said "She's too plain" in German.

"Arsch loch," I mumbled in reply. I watched his eyes shift back to mine. A tension zapped through the air as we glared at each other. The sun glinted off of his chest and I saw a small cross of black and silver playing off of a delicate chain. Something in my mind made me think of something, a memory?

"Ah, you must be Gilbert Weillschmid," Mrs. Bradley came forward, "Gilbert this is Elisabeth Héderváry. She is going to be your hostess and RA for the year."

I watched Gilberts face soften at the sound of my name and then immediately harden. He surprised me and stretched his long, pale hand out in a gesture I didn't think he'd be capable of. I took it and shook firmly. I'd have to keep an eye on this one.

"Nice to meet you, Gilbert," I said keeping my tone even.

"Pleasure is all mine, Liza," I watched him lean down and kiss the back of my hand all the while his eyes were on mine.

Liza, he had called me by the nickname only my father was allowed to call me. My true name was Elizaveta, it was Hungarian. I dropped my hand and turned to lead the large group into the honors house. I felt the crimson eyes stare a hole through my back and for some reason; his lips lingered on my hand.


	3. Confrontation

CHAPTER ONE  
PART 2: GILBERTS POV

My heart rate accelerated when I heard Ludwig's voice murmur; "_It's her_." I raced from the back of the bus where I had been listening to Rammstein (German music had gotten awesome). So many memories flashed before my eyes – I had to shut them out for fear of screaming in excitement.

The sunlight blinded me momentarily as my feet hit the gravel driveway. I couldn't see clearly, but the silhouette before me caused my face to flush and my pulse halt. Was it her? A knot caught in my throat and I raced forward.

For a moment I thought my second chance at this world would be perfect from the start. That hope was quickly shattered. The young woman in front of me had the same features as her, but the look in this girls eyes told me otherwise. I paused, loosing myself for only a moment in the pools of emerald green. She was so close to being who I wanted her to be. I felt Ludwig's hand on my shoulder.

"Ha, sie ist zu schlicht," I forced a laugh and answered Ludwig's concerned grip. I had to find something to ease this ache in my heart.

"Dummer junge." I heard the German plain as day and the voice brought my attention back to the girl. Her fists were balled, cheeks flushed and her eyes were stabbing me. The stance she took, feet slightly braced apart, looked as though she were ready to fight.

_Great_, I thought; _This isn't going to be good_. I glared back at her, trying to act annoyed by her ability to understand German. Even though I wanted to ignore this defiant girl, I couldn't. Her face was too much of a reminder of what could have been.

"Ah, you must be Gilbert Weillschmid," A middle aged brunette came forward, "Gilbert this is Elisabeth Héderváry. She is going to be your hostess and RA for the year." I only heard the name.

Elisabeth – Elizaveta – Héderváry. My mind swam. This was too surreal. I could also feel the others' eyes staring me down, waiting for me to mess up. I swallowed my pride and stretched my hand towards her. I saw her eyes flicker in surprise. I couldn't look away.

"Nice to meet you Gilbert," she finally took my hand with a stern tone to her voice; authoritative. I smiled inwardly; her grip was firm and sure, yet feminine enough.

"Pleasure is all mine, Liza," I strengthened my grip and pulled her hand towards my lips, watching her face flush in embarrassment at the age-old gesture.

"Yes, well if you all would follow me and Mrs. Bradley here, we will take you to your rooms, go over a few house rules and then you can unpack," she forced a smiled to the rest of the group, but as she walked away I watched her ponytail swinging angrily in rhythm with her strut. She was wiping the hand that I had kissed.

"Way to go brother," I heard Ludwig's sigh from beside me.

"Ah, it was nothing, she's not the real Liza, so it doesn't matter. I'll just have fun with this one." I hooked my hands behind my head and lowered my sunglasses over my crimson eyes. I flashed an evil grin, "She is decent looking though, feisty."

"Don't even think about it, idiot. Every time you try and win a girl, she always runs away," I heard the annoying accent I wished had become extinct.

"Austria, I don't need your shit right now, I agreed not to break your neck for one reason only, and that reason is for me, and me alone," I got in the pretty boy's face and watched my breath fog up his glasses.

"Ugh, dudes, not smart to use our 'code' names," the boy who had gotten off the bus second was smiling nervously through his glasses, "Besides, we're in America! How awesome is that!"

"Alfred, please shut your mouth, git," a thick, but light English accent followed the boy who had gotten off the bus first. His glare at the American was lethal, but I could see through it. It made me smirk.

"Oh, Arthur just go make out with Al would ja?" I cracked, throwing my arms around the two young men who had been arm and arm coming off the bus, "Antonio, Francis, shall we let the games commence?"

"Si," the Spaniards green eyes flashed.

"Oui," the blonde man slung his arm around me and we started walking towards the house.

"Germany!" I heard Feliciano's girly whine at my brother.

"You idiot! Don't use that name!"

"Easy West!" I called over my shoulder.

"Hey, Feli, get away from that potato loving dickhead," Lovino was getting in on the action too.

All this commotion made me smile; a new start. I could do this.

XXXXXXXXX

Needless to say the house was huge and I was so going to throw some rocking parties. Francis and I were going to share a room, Feliciano claimed my brother and that was fine, and Antonio had trouble separating from Lovino. As soon as Mrs. Bradley left, the poor hostess was left to the mercy of us. I grinned; too much fun.

"So, what kind of beer is good to drink around here?" I asked slinging my arm over Ludwig's shoulder.

"You don't drink beer in the honors house, besides you're under-aged. No drinking unless you are twenty-one."

"Are you kidding me?" I walked towards the new "Liza" and sized her up.

"No, no beer, no liquor," I watched her scan the crowd and her eyes fell on Ivan who was trying to hide is flask, "And no vodka."

"That is freaking ridiculous," I put my hands on my hips and she mocked me. I felt my temperature rise.

"Grow up," she taunted back.

"I am grown up, listen here, little girl, don't make me make you cry," I stood over her and watched one eyebrow rise.

"Little girl? Me cry? You've been here for under an hour and you're already being this much of a dick? Get over yourself Mr. Awesome, because you're not." She turned to walk away and in front of everyone I started making a scene.

"You think just because you are our 'babysitter' you can make me do anything? You don't know who I am!" I could hear the murmurs rippling through the crowd.

"Frankly, I don't care who you are," she was angry, I could feel it rolling off of her, "I could care less what you have been or what you are now. You are nothing special, just another human being on this planet. It's people like you that causes nations to disappear."

I just stood there, staring at her. She had no idea what she had just said. I felt the pain of losing my nation all over again and realizing no one cared anymore. I let my hatred show.

"Don't talk to me; don't even breathe around me, you pathetic little waste of a girl. No wonder you're in the honors house, to prude and plain to be anything useful elsewhere," I snarled right in her face. I didn't care; she had caused me to snap.

Within three seconds I felt a hard contact with my face. It hurt, it stung; she had slapped me. My hand went to my face and I saw Ludwig and Antonio step forward in case I lost it.

"You," I was going to go off, call her every derogatory word in any language I knew, but I saw her face.

"Shut up, just shut up," Her face was red and her breathing was uneven, but her eyes. I realized what I had done.

"It's people like you destroy others, but lucky for you, I can't be controlled. If anyone needs me I'll be in my room," and she turned and ran towards the stairs.

"You ass!" I heard Natalia screaming behind me.

"Come on, don't be that guy," Feliks shook his blonde head at me.

"You okay?" Ludwig's clear blue eyes understood.

"Yea, I'm fine," I dropped my hand.

"Whoa! She got you good bro-ha!"

"Da, good hit."

I wasn't listening. Her face, her eyes, she was on the verge of tears, but was too proud to cry in front of me. She wasn't my Liza, but then again, even that Liza wasn't mine. I closed my eyes, _I'm sorry_.


End file.
